Question: There exist real numbers $t$ and $s$ such that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.\]Enter the ordered pair $(t,s).$
We see that
\[\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 7t \\ -5t \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 7t + 2 \\ -5t \end{pmatrix}\]and
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -2s \\ 3s \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 - 2s \\ -1 + 3s \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, we want $s$ and $t$ to satisfy the system of equations
\begin{align*}
7t + 2 &= 1 - 2s, \\
-5t &= -1 + 3s.
\end{align*}Solving, we find $(t,s) = \boxed{\left( -\frac{5}{11}, \frac{12}{11} \right)}.$